The incorporation of short-lived, positron-emitting radionuclides into radiopharmaceuticals has become more important in recent years due to a new instrumentation technique known as positron computerized axial tomography. Positron tomography is useful in three-dimensional nuclear medical imaging after administration of agents labeled with short-lived, positron-emitting radionuclides. The short half-lives of the positron-emitting radionuclides puts severe limitations on the synthesis of the radiopharmaceuticals needed for positron tomographic studies. Traditionally, scientists have overcome this limitation through the use of forefront synthetic techniques. Surprisingly, no one has applied the recently discovered organoborane synthetic procedures to the problem of short-lived radionuclide incorporation. We propose to demonstrate the utility and versatility of organoborane technology by developing rapid syntheses for a series of physiologically active materials containing radionuclides. The radiopharmaceuticals were chosen in consultation with the Medical and Health Sciences Division of Oak Ridge Associated Universities (MHSD-ORAU) and are of value in diagnostic, nuclear-medical research being carried out at MHSD-ORAU and other institutions. The syntheses have been designed to incorporate the radionuclides in the final step of the reaction sequence. Thus, they are ideally suited for incorporation of short-lived, positron-emitting radionuclides into materials used in clinical, positron tomographic studies. The radiopharmaceuticals synthesized in this study will contain long-lived radionuclides. Following preclinical studies, MHSD-ORAU plans to apply the synthetic procedures to the production of radiopharmaceuticals containing short-lived, positron-emitting radionuclides for positron tomographic evaluation.